Z28: anthology (Vol 7)
Nữ thần ám sát chap 1 VB đang vui vẻ mới MỘng kiều thì lê diệp đến thông báo ve nhiem vụ và mang VB đi. CUoc thoại giua 3 nguoi cho thấy Mộng Kiêu đã biết về công viec diep vien hành dong của VB cũng như so mat vụ. Le diep thong bao cho VB rang tru so cua so mat vu đã chuyển đi nơi khác VB gap ông Hoàng, ông thông báo rằng đang co 1 ke hoach am sat VB, am muu am sat dc len ke hoach chi tiet = máy tính dien tử tren duong den tru so ong Hoang, Le Diep cung thong bao rang nguyen huong sang Phap gap dai dien phòng II. nhung gap ong Hoang thi ông cho chang biet rang nguyen huong sang phap là giả. Ong hoàng đã lap ra ban K54 gom nhung nguoi có khuon mat giong nhun nhan vat quan trong trong so mat vụ Ông Hoàng da gap đại dien CIA và MI6 chuẩn bị cho 1 nhiem vụ hê trong săp tới bên kia bức màn sắt mà VB sẽ đảm nhận do đó giờ đây VB phải được bảo vê thận trọng khỏi những âm mưu ám sát ông HOàng bắt VB phải thay đổi hoàn tòan thói quen như gio giac an ngủ, hút salem, uong whiskey, trang phục, xe cô và phải dọn về 1 can nhà moi. VB ra xe và đi với 2 ve sĩ ve can nha moi. Sau đó VB lừa cho 2 vệ sĩ gác chàng uống thuốc mê và chàng trốn đến nhà Như Luyến Đến phòng thì VB đánh chet 1 nhan vien smerch định ám sat chang, chàng dang ôm như luyen đang bị trói thì bị 1 tên smerch khác bắn thuoc me, KHi hắn định ban chet như Luyen thì Quynh Loan xuat hien và ban chet hắn Chap 2 Sau bien cố ba chua thuoc doc, quynh loan đã mang thai voi VB và bi mật ở lại Lào de sinh con Ong hoqng biet moi chuyen vq yeu cau quynh loqn nyiem vu dung dua con nhu la 1 cach rhuyet phuc vb khong di lqi trong 1 tyoi gian Khi VB van con đang mê ngủ thì Quỳnh loan buoc nhu luyen phai rời VN toi Nam My nhu ke hoach cua ong Hoang. 1 cuoc hop ve ke hoach Thai Binh Duong de am sat Z28 dien ra tại 1ngoi nha gan phu chu tich o HN giua dai dien tinh bao Bac Viet la bo truong Tran Quoc Hoan, tuong H của RU và 2 người phụ nữ trong to chức ám sát SMERCH Là Thanh giang và thanh vân. Buoi hop de cap den MInh Ngoc, giam doc tru su tinh bao bac viet tai mien nam va nhung that bai của nhiem vu am sat VB va Nhu Luyen. Cuoc hop sau do thống nhat viec chon 1 nguoi nu gioi de am sat Z28 va Tướng H quyet dinh chon Ngyet Hằng (Chu Thi Nguyet Hang) - bi danh Thanh Tu, ------------ Từ một thế kỷ này, làng điệp báo đã sản xuất ra hàng trăm nhân vật cừ khôi, tuy nhiên chưa ai dám bén gót hắn. Năm ngoái, tại hội nghị hỗn hợp tại Mạc tư khoa, toàn thể các yếu nhân điệp báo của phe xã hội chủ nghĩa đều đồng thanh nhìn nhận Z.28 là điệp viên số một trên thế giới. Chap 3 Tướng H, Thanh Giang va Thanh Vân đến gặp Nguyet Hang tại khu biet thư Smerch tại Ha Noi de giao nhiem vu ám sat Z28. Theo ke hoach thì Nguyet Hang se den Nhat Ban roi tim duong vao Sai Gon, giai phap am sat Z28 là giet nguoi bằng ân ái. ------- Năm nay, chị đã 46 tuổi. 46 tuổi, không kém một tháng nào. Thanh Vân cũng đã 39. Sở dĩ hai chị không già theo tuổi là vì ăn khem. Từ 15 năm nay, từ ngày phục vụ cho Smerch, hai chị ăn thực đơn riêng do y sĩ chỉ định. Mỗi ngày ít nhất là bơi hai giờ. Bơi hai giờ, bất luận là mưa hay nắng, một giờ sáng sớm và một giờ ban đêm. Cộng vào đó là một giờ rưỡi thể dục thẩm mỹ. Chị nhận thấy sắc đẹp của em là do thiên nhiên, em ít chịu tu bổ. Từ nay, em nên tuân theo chương trình tập luyện do hai chị sắp xếp. --------- Các kỹ sư của ta đã pha hóa chất vào son môi, vào nước hoa... mùi thơm nhẹ nhàng cũng như sản phẩm bày bán trên thị trường, nhưng lại chứa đựng một sức quyến rũ kỳ lạ. Em dùng ít lâu rồi sẽ thấy : đàn ông nào trót ngửi mùi nước hoa của em, trót hôn môi em sẽ đâm ra mê mẩn ngày đêm, không khác gì ăn phải ngải tình hoặc bùa yêu. Z.28 là một quái tượng nên sở Chuyên môn chế ra loại son KZ và nước hoa KH. Nước hoa KH sức vào sẽ ngấm vào da thịt, phảng phất nhiều ngày đêm khiến đàn ông không tài nào quên được. Điều đáng kể hơn nữa là nước hoa KH sẽ làm mắt đàn ông mờ đi, mạch máu căng phồng, và tay chân bủn rủn. Dầu là nhà tu có nghị lực sắt đá để không xúc động trước đàn bà, dầu là kẻ ghét đàn bà kinh khủng nhất nhì thế giới, thì nước hoa KH cũng bắt đối phương phải thèm muốn. Thể_loại:Z28